


Last Night

by HashSlingingSlasher



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashSlingingSlasher/pseuds/HashSlingingSlasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia is having a girls night out at the club after recovering from a past sexual assault, but someone decides to get handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic,(unbeta'ed) so please be kind! There is nowhere near enough Craevia fics on the interwebs, so here is me rectifying the situation. Originally started out as a drabble, then a one shot, and now it is gone in a completely different, multi-chaptered direction. Enjoy!

Naevia applied her dark coral lipstick to her lips as she thought about the night ahead. It had been at least a year since the last time she went out, but tonight she was feeling good. This week was a great week at work, with the hospital being busy and successfully helping 18 babies into the world this week. Her midwifery practice was thriving, and she couldn’t be more pleased. 

Her cell phone beeped with the text message alert. It was Mira, saying she was in a cab and on her way to her apartment. She smirked and caressed her bottle of Grey Goose, pouring herself another shot and downing it. Pre-party Diva by Beyonce was pumping on her iPod and she rolled her shoulders and hips to the beat. Mira was ecstatic that she called her and said she wanted to get toasty tonight, that she called up Saxa and Chadara and they were making a girls night out of it. Naevia could really use the company and she really missed her girls. They were all really supportive to her after she was assaulted. They came over, when she was stoic and motionless, cooked and cleaned for her while she curled in a fetal position, silently curled around the knife of pain the random fuckers left inside of her. For two weeks, she did not say anything to them other than what was necessary. One day, slowly, she started to open up. Slowly.

Running her hands through her long hair, newly grown out since the incident, she bent down to smooth her skirt over her thighs and put on her stilettos. The doorbell rang and she checked the speaker.

“Bitch, it’s us!” Chadara’s voice rang out. Naevia smiled and buzzed them up, putting on her earrings and going to the door.

“Naevia!” Mira burst out as they all streamed in, all smiles and high energy. A grin bubbled up to her face and as she hugged Mira and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Hey you guys! Thanks for coming!” she gushed and hugged Chadara and Saxa, loving that she is hanging out with her girls again.

“Girl! You look so sexy!” Chadara slurred, touching her shoulders, taking in her silver mini dress.

“It is a freakem dress kinda night,” Mira quipped as she danced up to Naevia, grabbed her hips and grinded against her to Beyonce on the iPod. Naevia burst out in laughter as Saxa came grinding up behind her and they got down. Chadara was in the small bar area, helping herself to another drink, giggling. Naevia really missed her girls during times like this.

“What in the hell is this!?” Saxa shrieked in her ear. Alarmed, Naevia looked down, searching for Saxa was indicating. 

“You have panty lines!” Saxa accused. Before anything could really register with Naevia, the blonde ran her hands up Naevia’s thighs and under her skirt, hooked her fingers under her sensible pair of black briefs and pulled down. Her wandering fingers hit the top of Naevia’s thigh, which contained a wide garter. Saxa ran her fingers over it and hit a bulge. She paused for a second, then kept going. 

 

“Saxa, what the hell?” 

“Can’t have panty lines, Nae” Mira agreed, as she dipped her hips down Naevia’s body, pulled her panties down her shapely legs and she reluctantly stepped out of them. Saxa leaned into her neck and whispered into her ear.

“You packing heat now?” she whispered. 

“Always,” Naevia whispered back. Saxa smiled and kissed the side of Naevia’s neck as she smoothed her skirt back down, groping her bare ass as she went. Naevia laughed and pushed Saxa away, stumbling a bit to get another drink. It is always good to be prepared.

“I haven’t had enough alcohol for this craziness,” Naevia said, as Chadara handed her a shot. She downed it as their cab for the club pulled up.

***  
It was a Friday night and the club was packed with hot dancers, the music was pounding and rhythmic and Naevia was having a great time. Pleasantly buzzed, she sways her body to the music, watching tracking Saxa and Chadara on the dance floor.

“So how is Kore doing these days? Why isn’t that skank out with us?” Neavia asked Mira. Mira almost choked on her drink as she put it down.

“She is having a fling with her grad school professor, last I heard. Professor Crassus, I think” Mira said. 

“No! Really? Isn’t that guy married?” 

“Yeah. Tried to talk Kore out of it, but she says she’s in love,” Mira rolled her eyes at that. Poor girl. Naevia was really reminded of the things that her friends kept from her while she got her shit together. She made a mental note to call Kore tomorrow. 

“Drinks, then dancing!” Saxa demanded as she and Chadara came back to their perch and ordered a round of flaming Dr. Peppers. They all toasted, blew out their flames and quickly downed their drinks and went out on the dance floor.

***  
The club was a hot smoky blur as Naevia danced with a hot random guy. They were all pretty plowed, with Mira, Chadara and Saxa dancing on top of the bar to cheers from the crowd. Naevia opted to not flash the club her cookies and stayed on the floor. A nice sexy stranger with long dark hair and muscles danced next to her and she let him. He wrapped his hand around her waist and slowly tilted her chin up to kiss her deeply. She closed her eyes as hot images bubbled up into her consciousness. Another pair of strong muscular arms around her, holding her, touching her. Tasting her lips. Crixus. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, quickly breaking off the kiss and stepping away from the stranger. She needed to get some air. She stumbled quickly for the back of the club, squeezing past the crush of writhing bodies on all sides for a side door out of the club.

***  
(Crixus’s POV)

It’s been about nine months since Naevia broke up with him, and he is trying to get over her. She told him that she needed space and he respected that, although he would move the earth to see her with him again. He understood that she needed to heal, and if she needed to be away from him to do that, so be it. 

Every now and then, he would ask Spartacus or Mira how she was doing, and eventually they told him that she was doing better. Getting herself back together. 

That was all he could ask.

This weekend, Spartacus was tired of Crixus’s moping, so he invited him out for pool and beers with the guys. 

“The hell is this place?” he growled as Spartacus pulled up to a loud, noisy club. This is definitely not the type of atmosphere Spartacus promised.

“They have awesome pool tables in the back. Don’t worry,” Spartacus assured him, clapping his hand on this back. As always, Spartacus was right, and after they made their way through the crush of people in the main part of the club, the pool area was pretty relaxed and low key. They met up with Gannicus, Varro and Oenomaus, and it turned out to be a pretty great night. 

Crixus and Spartacus went up to the bar to get another round of beer for the guys and they stopped in their tracks. Mira, Chadara and Saxa were up on the bar, popping their hips to the music. The ladies were looking good, from the jaw dropped expression on Spartacus’s face. Mira spots the guys first, and steps down into the floor, smiling and leaped into his arms.  
“Woah, hey you!” he exclaims surprised, kissing her.

“Didn’t expect you guys to be here!” she yells at him over the pounding music. She gives long, lingering kisses to Spartacus as he rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his new beer. 

“Crixus, Naevia is here.” Mira says. He immediately perks up and starts to scan the club. It has been way too long since he has seen her. He immediately starts moving into the press of bodies, but Saxa stops him.

“Hey, she wanted to have a girls night. Blow off some steam, have some fun. She hasn’t been out since. Let the girl have fun for tonight.” Crixus hesitates for a minute, eyes still scanning the crowd, but Chadara spots her first. 

“Oh shit,” she quietly whispers. Crixus’s head snaps around to her line of vision and he sees her. He inhales sharply at the sight. She is looking good, with her hair grown out and trailing down her back and in a delectable silver dress that hugs her every curve. She looks healthy and happy and a bit tipsy. Something he is glad to see. And damn, the way she is moving her hips….

He causally takes a shot as he enjoys watching her dance, having tunnel vision from the rest of the club. The corners of his mouth lift as he takes in his woman. This is not the same person who left him nine months ago. This is a fierce, confident, sexy woman. He had been completely ignoring the guy she was dancing with up until the man started to kiss her.

Crixus sees red, his blood pressure spiking and before he knows what is happening, Spartacus and Oenomaus’s hands are on his chest as he took a step in that direction. He is breathing hard and shaking from the restraint. Naevia has truly let him go, and from the looks of it, she has moved on without him. A deep pang of sadness fills him, dull and throbbing. He wanted to storm over there and lay hands on that guy, but if she has made the decision to move on, he is not going to hurt the guy she has chosen. Much of the immediate anger goes out of him, leaving him with something much more painful. Spartacus, reading the emotions in his best friend’s face, drops his hands, but still warily watching him. 

“I think I should go,” he says without shifting his gaze to Spartacus. 

“I can drop you off at home, man,” Spartacus volunteers. Eyes lingering on her form, he turns and walks away, toward the front of the club, trying to ignore his heart cracking in two. 

***

She could feel the walls closing in on her. She had to get out of the club. She carefully walked past the bathrooms and the deserted kitchen to the back exit and breathed a sigh of relief once she was outside. The chilled air cooled the overwhelming and confusing feelings inside of her and gave her a minute to think. This was the first time in a long time that she felt desire so blatantly, and it was a heady thing to face. She pressed her back against the side of the building, closed her eyes and breathed deep. Kissing that guy brought on strong pangs for Crixus that she had thought long suppressed, mixed with guilt. It should have been Crixus’s lips…

“Hey girl!,” a masculine voice startled her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes. It was the guy she was dancing with, fierce and more threatening in the light of the empty alley behind the club. “ I thought we were getting friendly in there. What the hell happened?” he said as he staggered towards her.

Naevia scoffed and looked at the guy. He was clearly drunker than she and sending aggressive vibes towards her. She was fucking done. Naevia realized that the only man she wanted was Crixus, and this man was merely a vessel. How could she have been so foolish for so long? Would Crixus still be interested in her? Would he have found a girlfriend by now? A girl that was not damaged by specters of the past?

A rough hand on her shoulder pulled her from thoughts. 

“Hey girl, where are you going?” He pressed her firmly against the wall, with right wrist roughly seized by his hands.

“Sorry, not interested. Let me go,” Naevia said, looking into his eyes. Adrenaline shot through her body, but she kept it contained. The guy smirked drunkenly back at her and used his other hand to slide up her skirt and grip her ass. Goddamn it, Saxa, Naevia thought as his hand encountered no barrier to his fondling. His smirk widened into a grin.

“That’s not what you wanted before. Now why would a girl not wear panties not want to get some?” His fingers drifted into the crack of her ass, and Naevia really started to panic. She struggled with him, but he was a solidly built guy. She forced herself to relax and breathe. This time is different than last time. Don’t panic. The guy’s hands slid forward to her dripping center and that sent a white-hot plume of heat through her body. Naevia gasped and slid her left leg up his body, hiking her skirt up enough. Random guy, thinking that she had finally given into his advances, relaxed his hold on her slightly, and leaned in the kiss her. She slid her hand in between their bodies to her garter and pulled out the nearest lump free from her body. Shit. It was just her knife. She pushed the button that whipped out the four inch blade and stabbed the guy in the back of his arm.

The long haired guy yelped in pain and backhanded Naevia in her haste to scramble away. She dropped to the ground, dizzy from the blow and alcohol, but grabbed the second bulge from her garter and quickly came up on one knee, Ruger LCP .380 clasped in both hands, aimed at his head, her chest heaving. 

The guy took a single drunken step towards her and them froze, seeing the gun. 

“Naevia, are you ok?” a gravelly voice said from her left side. Turned her gave to look at the speaker and gasped.

“Crixus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much more difficult than the last chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Crixus watches as Naevia stares at him, gun pointed at the man on the ground. His hands are up at his shoulders as he stood, taking care not to make sudden moves. He took the time to look at his goddess, covered with a sheen of sweat coating her caramel skin.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she said lowering her gun and slowly standing to her feet. She made sure her voice sounded stronger than she felt. She did not need the first time seeing Crixus in months for him to see her as a victim again. “I don’t need saving.” She said in a sure voice, sliding the safety on her pistol.

“No, you don’t.” Crixus lowered his hands and moved towards the man on the ground, tension flexing the muscles in his body. 

“Did this fuck hurt you?” Crixus growled. He was quivering, with his rage barely contained. The last time this happened, he was not there to prevent the act or even help dispense justice, but he sure as fuck was here for this. Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the guy and kicked him soundly in the ribs. 

 

The man clutched at his arm and started to rise, but Crixus dropped him back down with a several punches to the face. The man got one or two punches in, but it was no contest. Naevia took the time to carefully smooth her skirt over her legs and mentally collect herself. She looked on the ground for her knife and 

“Crixus!” she said firmly, after a few seconds. His fist halted in midair and he turned to look at her. 

“We should go.”

“We should be headed to the police station. This fucker…”

“Babe, we really should go,” she said, taking his arm and walking quickly out of the alley. Crixus reluctantly followed. Naevia did not want to start having any flashbacks right now in the alley. Or in front of Crixus. Or ever, for that matter, but this was not the place. 

Crixus did not fail to notice her use of the affectation and this gave him a little thrill of hope in the pit of his stomach. 

“I can’t go to the police. The switchblade is illegal and my concealed carry permit is at home,” she said, as she rushed out of the alley as fast as her stilettoes could carry her.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Crixus growled and he quickly hailed a cab that was meant for another drunk, stumbling couple and they peeled away from the club. 

Naevia had not been this close to Crixus in months and with the windows fogged from the chill of the night air, and both of them in a tight capacity, her chest heaving at the exertion of the past few minutes. Crixus told the cab driver his address, then quickly flipped the divider between the front and back seats closed. He then turned on the light in the seat, intending to look over every inch of Naevia for injuries, when Naevia promptly straddled his lap and kissed him.

Naevia made a noise between a sigh and a moan. Her hands came up to tangle in short hair. It felt like coming home after several years of being away, and the feeling was so sweet it brought tears to her eyes and hot heat into her center. Their tongues and lips caressed each other, and learned passages anew. Gods, it felt so good and right to touch him and have Crixus in her arms. Finally, Naevia came up for air, chest heaving. They met each other’s eyes and she could see the pain of separation and also love, aching, bursting, beautiful love flowing through his eyes. And she was sure that she wanted her man tonight. Crixus raked his eyes over her form, taking in her body, when he saw the blood coating her hand and forearms

“Shit,” he muttered and immediately looked around for something to wipe the blood off, gave up and took off his t-shirt and used it as a rag for her arms. “This better be all his blood, or I will have to go back and kill that mother fucker.” He took in the redness and swelling in her lips and cheek from the backhand earlier. 

‘Crixus,” Naevia had to take a moment to breathe. Still reeling from their kiss, sitting on top of her ex, while he wiped blood from her arm with his own shirt. His skin gleamed with sweat as they worked, with his brow knit in anger and concealed sadness, this man was damned sexy and a terrible distraction. She swallowed hard and gave herself a mental shake. 

“I’m fine,” she said, but he continued to wipe blood from her arm. It turned out that she had a few cuts on her fingers from her switchblade extending. Fuck. This was exactly what she did not want him to see her as. One of the reasons that she ran away from him for so many months. She will be goddamned if Crixus sees her as a victim again. Taking the shirt from the man in between her thighs, she quickly wraps it around his neck and holds both ends firmly, while shifting her thighs and knees so that they rest on his hands, pinning them. Crixus looked so good tonight, with his hair gelled back and tanned rippling muscles and stubble grazing his cheeks. 

“Crixus, have your feelings changed for me?” Naevia said, as she watched him swipe at her hand and arm. 

“My feelings have only gotten stronger for you in the long months between us,” he whispered, not taking his eyes off the task. It was almost too much for his battered heart to hope that she was saying this. It could be the alcohol talking, but he would be willing to take whatever she had to offer of herself. 

 

“Look at me,” she growled lowly. His eyes bored into hers with fierce passion. She did not need to repeat the phrase to know that he got the command explicitly. Crixus would gladly listen to whatever fell from her lips at the moment. 

Naevia felt quite powerful, and the giddy rush of adrenaline still had not left her system, and she planned to take advantage of this. She was a conquering warrior, and she would have her spoils of war. She gripped the corded leather necklace around his neck and drew it taunt, a slow menacing smile coming to her lips as she drew back a bit to look at the result.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Crixus?” she asked, twitching the leather cord. His neck was stretched in a long clean line of bronzed skin and she bent down to lick him, tasting his pulse under her tongue. Crixus started to chuckle at the pure absurdity of the question. There was no room inside of him to begin to entertain the thought of another woman. Naevia’s lips pursed and she twisted his necklace in her grip, effectively cutting off the laughter, but not the look of hot reverence in his eyes.

“I do. She stands the goddess before me.” 

Naevia gave a genuine smile at that, and touched her lips to his again, dropping her hands from their position around his choker to cup the sides of his face. Crixus leaned his head back, letting his mouth be plundered by the sweet lips and tongue and teeth of his lost lover. Loud rapping on the window broke them out of their haze, the cab driver indicated that they had arrived at their destination. Breathing hard, Naevia grasped the choker tight.

“Pay the man, and let me into your place,” she said, before opening her door and stepping out into the cooler air.

Crixus grinned and followed.

***

 

Inside, Naevia was at the kitchen table, legs crossed with a glass of red wine. She raises her glass to take a sip, glancing down at Crixus, who was on his knees before her, with the first aide kit on the floor. He gingerly grasped her hurt hand and carefully applied ointment and patched her cuts with bandages. Swirling the wine around her mouth, she held the glass in her hand and regarded the bronzed shirtless man. 

“Are you not pleased, my goddess?” Crixus said, finishing his ministration, and shutting the case. She held her bandaged hand aloft and looked at it, screwing her features into faked displeasure and eyed the kneeling man. It was a great patch up job, but she did not want Crixus to get too pleased with himself. 

“This will do.” She nudged his chin with her toe. “Remove shoes. My feet ache.”

“Goddess,” he breathed and took her foot into both of his hands. He locked eyes with hers and brought her stiletto clad foot up to his lips and kissed down her arch to the tips of her toes. Without breaking eye contact, he undid the straps of her shoe, slowly removed it and laved each toe with his tongue. For her big toe, he took it into his mouth, with a long sucking pull. Naevia reflexively swallowed her wine and looked into the man’s intense gaze. He wanted to taste every inch of his deity and reacquaint himself to Her body. Without breaking eye contact, he repeated his actions to her other foot and leaned back, waiting for her command. 

Crixus did not know if he had been in a more erotic, yet comforting situation, wanting to please his woman so badly. He craved Naevia for so long and had spent so many months worshiping her body in his dreams that he almost could not believe that this was happening. His cock tented his pants out, but he completely ignored this in favor of her body. He traced her legs up as she put her wine glass down and stood up. He continued to trial his hands upward, his large hands sweeping under her skirt and over her garter and weapons.

“Apologies goddess, but I do not think that you will be needing these,” he said as he carefully dragged the garter down her thigh and off her leg, heavy with the tiny gun and knife. 

“Bed. Now.”

Without missing a beat, Crixus stood and spread Naevia’s thighs, cradling his smaller lover underneath her bottom, capturing her lips as he stumbled to his bedroom. He did not stop until they both ended up on the bed, in a sweaty tangle of limbs, both on their knees and pulling deeply from each other’s lips. Naevia quickly broke off the kiss, breathing hard and trying to regain her composure. 

She grabbed Crixus’s choker again and he felt his cock pulse against the fabric of his jeans.

“Take your pants off.” She said, keeping the tension on his neck and he quickly complied, lest he disappoint his goddess. It was not easy for him to undress with a grip on his neck, but fuck, if it did not get him more aroused to take off his clothes in her control and with her direction. He drew the zipper down on his pants and his cock sprang free, hard and dark against his stomach. Naevia smiled as she watched him struggle to get out of the rest of his pants under her grip. Finally getting his ankles free of the pants, he breathed a bit easier, but not completely. His back pressed against the headboard, neck drawn taunt, he awaited her next command. He would not dare make a move until she told him, wanting only to please her. 

Naevia’s gaze darkened with lust, taking in the expanse of rippling muscle and caramel flesh of his body. “Good boy,” she praised, straddling his chest, taking care not to come into contact with his cock. Crixus hadn’t been that good yet and she wanted to keep him tormented for a while longer. She settled her bare crotch against his washboard abs as she started to bite and nip at his lips, and Crixus gasped. Her pussy was hot and dripping and the well defined ridged of his abs created beautiful friction. Fireworks went off in her head, as she broke the kiss to moan loudly. Crixus trailed kissed down her neck and he brought his hands up to grasp the round firm globes of her ass. He squeezed them, fingers digging and pressing her ladyparts tighter against his body and Naevia moaned again, hips moving faster against his flesh. He felt liquid trial in his wake and resisted the urge to flip her over and pound into her. Growing tired of this, she dragged his body down flat on the bed and cupped is face.

“Tongue out,” she rasped. He immediately curved his tongue out, needing her badly to use it. He wanted to taste her, and prayed tat he did not come immediately on first contact. She slid her hips up his body, keeping contact with his skin and ground her hips to his tongue, crying out immediately. 

She knew that her control would only last for a little while longer, so she was going to make the most of it. He gripped the headboard and ground her crotch into his face, moving her pussy over her tongue, nose and forehead. Small moans escaped her lips, as she struggled to stay in control of her actions. She needed to mark this man as her own and pumped her hips into his flesh. Her lover’s hands came up to clasp her hips, his whole body thrumming with energy and the struggle to contain it. The room filled with the wet sliding sounds of her motions and Crixus was slightly overwhelmed and struggled to lick every inch of flesh from his goddess that she put in his face. 

Naevia’s moans increased in volume and Crixus reached up to grip her hips to angle her clit into his mouth better, and proceeded to rasp his tongue brutally against the tiny bud. She cried out and moved her hips in tight circles, but Crixus’s large hands were there to contain her hips. He was always there. The pleasure built up in her body, suddenly exploded outward in a rippling orgasm. Her honey overflowed in his mouth and all over his face. He felt her shake and moan above him, and licked her flower as clean as he could. 

“Fuck me!” she screamed.

“Yes my goddess.” He promptly flipped them over and crawled up her body, as he had imagined all night and sheathed himself between her beautiful nether lips. They both let out cries of pleasure. There was nothing sweeter to Crixus than this feeling and only with Naevia did sex feel this good. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back as he thrust experimentally into her, and he knew this was not going to last long at all. He drew her legs up to his shoulders and they both moaned at the intense sensations of the position change. Crixus started a hard unyielding pace of thrusting into her wet heat. Naevia must have had a similar thought as well, because she grasped his rocker tightly, harder than she had in the previously. Spots swam in his vision, but he kept his hips thrusting and his eyes locked on hers, willing himself to stay conscious. 

“Who is your goddess?” she growled out. When he did not reply, she twisted her hand making the edges of his vision sparkle. 

“You are my goddess!” he rasped. “Naevia, gods! Fuck!”  
“Faster!” she said, spurning him on. He pounded against her wet flesh and she let go, gushing her wet desire against her love, tightening her grip on his cord. Crixus’s airway was cut off, and nothing else matter other than the thrusting of his cock, and the pleasure of his goddesses flesh. Not even the breath in his body. At that though, and feeling her walls flutter around his member, he exploded inside his goddess, his orgasm jerking his body. Naevia’s face swam in his vision as the darkness surrounded him and took him into its folds. 

***  
Crixus woke to a hard pounding in his head and a hard thudding sound from his door. He sat up carefully in his bed and dread filled the pit of his stomach. Naevia was not in the bed with him, but maybe this was her at the door. He pulled on a pair of sweats and staggered to the door as quickly as he could and opened it without looking through the peephole. His face fell as Spartacus and Mira greeted him, with a panicked expression on thier faces.

“The fuck, Crixus! We have been knocking at your door for five minutes now!” Mira exclaimed. “Did Naevia go home with you? Is she ok?” 

“Yeah she did,” Crixus said, moving so they could enter his apartment. 

“Dude, your neck!” Spartacus said as he fingered it and he winced. There was sure to be bruises, but he did not care. He dropped into a chair as the despair hit him anew.

“Naevia is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so many "in da club" Nagron fics and seriously wanted one for Naevia and Crixus. For anyone who actually carries concealed, feel free to point out mistakes, so Naevia can be the accurate, modern warrior that she is meant to be. Be patient, the Crixus/Naevia action will happen.


End file.
